Work Vs Boyfriend Vs Rio
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Shouta finds it hard to balance his lover Yukina and his work. He barely gets to see him and when he does, he is with his friend Rio, who dislikes Kisa Sucky Summery


Having a lover and a job you were married to, could be hard for anyone to find the right balance between the two. While your relationship with your work, demands that you must see them every day, work hard everyday, never slack off and to only think about work 24/7. While your lover was more laid back, knowing how demanding work could be, and how much attention it wants from it's partner. Yet could physically keep you warm, makes you happy, unlike work and could give you the attention.

Finding a balance was extremely difficult, Shouta Kisa knew how much attention he needed to put into his work, especially since he had just finished helping with the anime, that was going to be released to cinema's soon, the first showing in twenty minuets and keeping up with everything else work related. Working over two days seemed to be the easiest way to keep himself up with the work.

He had one day off, but work didn't want to be separated, so Shouta worked during his day off. The editor sat outside his lovers work, waiting for him to show him. He hadn't seen him in ages and needed to see him again. His phone had died by 9pm and he had no clue how long he had been waiting in the bitterly cold for his lover to make an appearance.

His lover soon emerged dressed in large green parker, a black wooly scarf, his usual cream hat. Shouta stood up and walked over, calling his name, "Kou!" He shouted. He noticed a lady dressed in a large denim jacket. She had long dark hair. She walked over to Kou and grabbed his lovers arm.

The light brown haired man turned to his lover that he had just spotted and rushed over to see him. He noticed that his lover was shivering so he took his scarf of and his hat and put them around his lover. He took his hand and stuffed them into his pocket before leading the small man over to the female.

"Rio, this is Shouta Kisa, my lover," he introduced to the lady. She scowled to the small man, that looked only fifteen years of age, she smiled at him, her eyes full of hate.

"Pleasure to meet you, it's late, shouldn't you be going home?" She asked. Kisa shook his head unable to speak. He didn't like the female at all, he had been jealous of her before but was trying to remain calm, after all he was holding his lovers hand within his lovers pocket, "We are going to see Girls Master the movie, it's quite expensive, it's the first showing," Kisa nodded his head.

"I'd love to see it," Yukina smiled at his lover then walked down the streets with him and Rio. She was talking about Girls Master.

"Didn't you love it when Rika tried to confessed her feelings to Yukimaru, her true love, though she claimed she was a master in love," Kisa shook his head frantically.

"Rika was never a master in love, she said she was so she could help Yukimaru, though she was in love with him. She wanted him to be happy, and if she helped him be happy, that was all she wanted. Her confessing her feelings were only when she couldn't hide her emotions. In volume 7, it is all about Rika trying to forget and move on, but when she confesses it is because she can't move on, she had to tell him," Kisa stated, in a nochanlant tone.

Yukina could only laugh, his lover had probably had to read Girls Master a hundred times, he had to tweak Rika's character and probably even gave suggestions to the story line at times. He was a 'Girl's Master' Master. He knew everything about it, though he tried not to think about the show.

The three made it into the cinema, the three walked over to the counter, "I'm sorry Kisa, the film is rated for 16 year olds. I don't think you'll be able to get in," Rio stated. The black haired male walked to the counter. He dug into his pocket and took out two tickets.

"She's not with me. She can pay," Shouta stated. The male behind the counter smiled at the two tickets he had got. He put them under the counter then handed the two males two large buckets of popcorn and two large drinks. He gave them their tickets and asked for Rio to step forward.

"One ticket for Girls Master, one large popcorn and a large Pepsi," She ordered. The male nodded then gave her the tickets.

"7,023 yen please," the female gasped before paying the money. She looked to the two males before following them to the screen. Kisa sat beside his lover, who was in the middle.

"How did you manage to get for this for free," Kisa smiled to his lover before whispering to him.

"I helped create it," Yukina lifted up the arm rest and brought his lover into his side. The two cuddled into each other,

"You're freezing. Come here," he whispered rubbing his hand up and down his back. Rio gave them a glare. "I know you aren't into public affection, but we are right at the back and it is dark," Kisa shrugged.

By the middle of the movie, the dark haired male was already sleeping, snoring gently. Kou smiled keeping him close. Rio could only tut, he was a child and should be asleep. The place wasn't jam packed as the ticket for the movie was 5,663 yen. By tomorrow it will be 2,039 yen. Only hard core Girls Master lovers are watching it first.

Rio didn't understand how the dark haired male could sleep through such a master piece. Her favourtie voice actors were in it, unaware that they were hand selected by the male that slept two seats away from her.

When the movie ended, Kou woke up his lover as the credits ran. Kisa sat up snd stared at the screen, there it was in the credits, Kisa Shouta. He smiled. Rio was already waiting for them outside. Kou followed his tired lover out the door.

"Did ya watch it?" The male at the counter asked.

"No, I fell asleep," the male behind the counter handed him back his tickets. Kisa stuffed them into his pocket and followed his lover outside, the three continued to walk side by side. Kisa was barely able to keep his eyes open.

The two males were finally alone when Rio got off the train at the first stop while they continued to ride. They finally made it to Kisa's home. The house was a wreck and it didn't smell to great. Kisa changed into his sleepware then fell asleep in his bed. Kou tided up the house a bit. When it was cleaner he joined his lover in the bed. He saw his lovers phone had no charge. He quickly found the charger, plugging it in and allowing the phone to come back to life.

There was a knock on the door, Kisa growled hiding his face under the pillows. The knocks got louder and louder, Kou stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it to see two males standing there. They both looked tired.

The two walked into the apartment then looked to Kisa who had his head under the pillows trying block out the noise, and try to continue to sleep, "Kisa it's Takano and Onedera. We were at the premier for your movie. I spoke with Isaka. You are having the day off today and I don't want to see you in today at all. Enjoy your day off," Kisa grunted his reply. The two turned to see Yukina who was staring at them confused.

"See you on Sunday," the two walked out leaving the small apartment before heading home. Yukina took his position beside his lover. He felt his lover turn round, into his own chest. His body was curled up.

Morning soon came, but the shoujo manga editor did not wake up, he was still in bed snoring gently. Yukina was already up and off to college. Lunchtime came and the editor was still tucked up in bed catching some zed's. It couldn't be helped, he was exhausted and didn't have much will power to wake up anyway. Lunchtime turned to the afternoon and that quickly faded into night time, when the male first opened his eyes since he had gone to sleep.

He sat up slowly to see that it was 5pm, he stretched his tired muscles, giving out a large yawn. He heard his front door open and saw his lover and Rio coming in. Kou stopped upon seeing his lover sitting on the bed, his hair in a mess. The covers still over him.

"Did we wake you?" Yukina asked walking over to the male and kissing his forehead. Shouta shook his head slowly, he stood up then yawned one again.

"I can't believe you fell asleep at the premier of Girls Master. I assume you didn't go to school," Kisa shook his head then went to see the mail that had been brought in. He sat at the table then looked to his lover with his loving, yet tired looking, mocha eyes.

"Could you make me a coffee please?" He asked as he opened the first envelope. He read through it muttering to himself.

"Kou, good news. Choco Kiss is getting turned into an anime, great," he said sarcastically. He left the sheet so his lover could read it. Yukina loved knowing what manga's, he was in love with, where getting animated, "Natsu Kihara will be so ecstatic," Kisa said sarcastically. Kou brought over his lovers coffee then looked over the letter

Kisa opened a brown envelope after, he hated the brown ones. They always sucked. He opened it then found a few pay checks in it, with a letter, "Since the anime and Manga were a sucess-bla bla bla. We have included three checks each consisting of 1700000 yen each," Kisa smiled at that then turned to Rio.

"I can count to three. I know how many there are in there. Don't even think of touching them," he hissed taking a sip of his coffee. Rio huffed then turned to a picture of Kisa and some male, both wearing blue graduation uniforms. They were holding each others hand and both had large cheesy smiles.

"Who's he?" Kisa looked up quickly then turned back round.

"Seijuro Katana. Ex-boyfriend," he stated simply reading more mail. He read his bank statement. It was pretty low. By the end of the month, they decreased significantly. He had a few pennies in the back, his account holding on by a few 100 yen.

He read his bills, and this is where his money took a punch in the stomach. He had to pay for so many things but with the three bonus' and his usual pay check, that wouldn't be such a problem.

"Kou. There is a book signing for Mizushima Youko. It will be fun. It starts in a few hours," with those words Kisa heard his phone vibrating. He walked into the bedroom and saw that she was on the phone.

"I have a book signing. You are coming. We are at the usual library. Hurry up. I am already here," The male shut the door and got dressed into something comfortable. He combed his hair then brushed his teeth. He took his phone of charge then rushed back into the living room. He found his last check and gathered up all his checks.

"I have to be going. You guys have to leave. I don't like her," Kisa ran out the house then got into his car before heading to the bank quickly. He put away all of his checks and the letter explaining the huge sum. He got that into his account then left for the library.

He found Youko sitting having a drink of tea in the staff room. The table was already set up and the queues had been forming for some time now, "I was having my day off you know," Kisa huffed.

The walked over to the table and took their seats. He picked up his little card, "Shouta Kisa. Editor" he said to himself reading the card. He sat it back down then watched as people began to queue for autographs and questions. Lots of girls where going nuts over Shouta, with his baby face.

Next up was Kou and Rio. Kisa smiled to his lover who could only laugh gently, "How old are you?" She asked huffing.

"I'm 31," he answered cooly. He wasn't signing anything, he was just accompanying his author. "I'm a Shoujo Manga editor. I help produce Girls Masters, the movie. I hadn't slept in days so I could get everything finished, as well as keeping up to date with everyone else," Rio was shocked. He was so mature.

The two stepped aside and allowed everyone else to get a signing. The process was long and hard. The room became stifling easily, and caused both of them to have huge headaches. They weren't allowed to drink in here.

When it finally finished Kisa headed out with his author who was shaking her right hand. It had tensed up due to all the writing she had done. When they finally felt fresh air, they both relaxed a bit. It was refreshing, yet bitter, nipping at your skin.

"Shouta!" Someone called out. The male turned to see his lover standing there in the cold. He walked over to Kisa then took his hand.

"Do you want to go for dinner?" He asked. Youko, left saying her goodbyes. She didn't want to intrude on the two.

"Okay," Kou smiled then led him in the direction of the restaurant. It was only a few minutes away from the library and was closer to where Shouta had parked his car. They went into the warm and got seated.

The two sat opposite each other. It was nice for a change, being able to spend time with your lover without work trying to interfere.

The two finished their meal, payed then left. They headed for Shouta's car that was only a few minutes to walk from the parking lot that he had left it at. The two got into the warm car. Kou reached across and pulled his lovers chair back so it could lie down. He climbed on top of the male then stared at him, as Kisa's face became rather flushed.

The male captured the smaller males lips, his hands cupping his cheek and the other on his neck, "Kou," the editor moaned out. He could feel himself heating up at his lovers touch, his blood running down south.

"I don't think I can hold back," He whispered. Shouta wrapped his arms around his lover. They heard a tap at the window. Both turned to see Rio standing there, shivering.

"Suppose we should let her in?" Kisa whispered turning his head away. Kou nodded kissing the males forehead, who went crimson.

"We are now in public. Get off of me," he begged gently. Kou sat back in his seat and Kisa lifted his chair up, to the upright position. Kou got out quickly. Shouta coudn't hear what they were saying.

"Don't say anything to Shouta about watching us. He gets so nervous and scared. Okay?" Rio nodded before getting into the car. Kou got in after then smiled to Rio.

"Have you done your assignment yet?" He asked as they went onto to city bypass. Rio shook her head. Kou smiled back.

"Same here," Shouta felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out then handed it to his lover.

"Who is it?" He asked his eyes remaining on the road.

"Yokozawa,"

"Answer it and put it onto loud speaker," Kou did as he was told.

"Hi, sir, I'm driving at the moment, you are on loud speaker,"

"Pink Strawberry has sold out. We need a re-printing," he grumbled over the phone.

"I told you it would see out! I said to sell 20,000 copies. But no, that was too much. You were being stingy so we had to settle on 10,000 copies. How many more copies do we need?"

"Well so far, we have 19,000 pre-orders of the book," Kisa gasped smiling to himself, "So we are going to print another 25,000 copies. Well done Kisa," Yukina hung up then looked to his lover who pulled over. His head rested against the steering wheel and he began to sob.

Rio stared at the crying male, she watched as Kou brought his lover into his chest, "I'm so happy. I can't stop crying," he said into his lovers chest, "Pink strawberry is going to get over 35,000 prints. I am so happy," he continued.

"I'm happy for you, good job," Kou got out the car then went to Kisa's side.

"Let me drive," Shouta nodded his head then got out after, he went into the passenger seat then the car started up again.

Kou dropped Rio off then led the two back home, "Can we...?" Shouta whispered trailing off unable to finish his sentence.

The bookstore worker looked to his lover who was going red in the face, unable to speak, "What? Say it?"

"I can't it's so embarrassing," he muttered. Kou laughed, he stopped the car in the usual space then followed him out the car. An elderly woman came out her apartment just as Kisa walked past.

"Ah, good evening, bit chilly outside," Kisa laughed, nodding his head.

"Make sure to bundle up, Mrs Furahara. You're fingertips may fall off," he said politely, making the old lady to laugh.

"I made you some cake, you should come over and bring your friend," Shouta nodded his head then allowed the woman to leave. Kou gently gave Shouta a push, they headed into the older males apartment, taking their shoes off.

"Can we...?" He asked again taking a seat on the couch. Kou joined beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"Say it, I don't care," Kisa nodded his head taking a deep breath as his face went crimson once again.

"Finish where we left off?" Kou looked to him. He was never so forward with the bookstore worker. It was beautiful and it warmed his heart to know that he was very much into the relationship just as he was. Sometimes he wondered if Kisa thought about him, all the time, just how Kou did. If he ever stopped while working and wondered if they could see the other the next day? If he dreamt about the other? He sure did. The dark haired male was always on the light haired males mind. Always.

Kou gently pushed him onto the couch and was about to capture his lips once again, but Shouta's phone went off. The dark haired male sighed heavily before standing up and taken the important phone call. Work always stood in their way and sometimes it did get on Kou's nerves. But his lover loved his work and he wouldn't want to ever separate the two.

* * *

**I hope people liked this one shot. I can't think of any other stories with Takano and Ritsu.  
Please Review and if you didn't like something tell me why.**


End file.
